


A sign of our bonds

by 68bears



Series: Piercing AU [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Family Bonding, funny jokes please laugh, piercing AU, tattoo apprentice eve, tattoo artist lisa, tomoe is only there for like 2 seconds but i tagger her anyway bc she is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/68bears/pseuds/68bears
Summary: Roselia discuss their plans for a matching tattoopart of piercing au, there is no order in which u have to read it
Series: Piercing AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486745
Kudos: 31





	A sign of our bonds

"You know I'd prefer if you guys booked an appointment." Lisa said. She was sitting at the front desk with the rest of Roselia on the other side, with Eve sitting down next to Lisa designing flash sheets.

"We're only here to show designs for our matching tattoos, nothing more." Yukina said.

"Oh? I know we discussed it but I never knew you guys wanted it," Lisa replied, "And by 'you guys' I mean Sayo specifically."

Although Lisa wasn't wrong, Sayo still took offense to it, "I never said that!" She countered. “I mean, I’m not completely against it, but I’d prefer if it wasn’t out in plain sight. I’m also just worried, what if I wanted to go to an onsen? I wouldn’t be allowed in!” 

Lisa laughed at the reaction. "Alright alright," she winked at Sayo, "So what's the design? You guys know I have blue roses on my hands for Roselia," Lisa lifted the back of her hands to emphasize her point, "So we need to stray away from lone roses."

"Rinrin! Pass the sketchbook!!" Ako exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly, her hands making grabby gestures towards Rinko. Rinko passed it to her, and Ako began to flip through its pages. "HERE!" She yelled, pointing at a design that just said _Roselia_ in a sharp, scratchy font. As everyone peered in to see the design in the sketchbook clearly, Rinko went to sit on the stool next to Eve and pulled out her own sketchbook to draw a few outfit designs.

Lisa was about to say something, but was immediately interrupted by Sayo. “Udagawa-san, you couldn’t possibly think this is a good design!?” Before Sayo could continue, Tomoe popped her head out from the piercing room located behind the front desk. “Not you, Udagawa-san,” Sayo said, still looking at Ako. As soon as she said that, Tomoe went back inside. “First of all, this isn’t even our logo. Second of all, this looks like a classroom doodle. Minato-san, say something!”

After a moment of silence of Lisa, Sayo and Ako waiting for Yukina’s response as she stared at the design intently. “It’s pretty cool.”

Sayo turned back around to Ako, “See, she thinks it’s cool-- Minato-san you think it’s cool?” she turned back around to Yukina, flabbergasted.

With furrowed eyebrows and a slight pout, Ako finally said “If you don’t like it, you could’ve just said. I’m fine without this design. I want us to have a tattoo we will _all_ enjoy.”

A moment of silence passed before a soft voice piped "Well, what about this?" Everyone turned to Eve as she looked at the sketch in Rinko's sketchbook. On the page in question was a detailed sketch of a bust of a sphynx cat looking up at a butterfly, framed at the bottom was a string of roses and camellias together.

"Woah, Rinrin, this is so cool!!"

Yukina simply gave an agreeing hum, along with a nod. Everyone then looked towards Sayo, waiting for her reply. Feeling all eyes on her, Sayo shifted her gaze away from the design to see her friends’ staring expectantly. "It's..." everyone waited with anticipation for Sayo's remark. "good."

Without realising she held her breath, Rinko gave a relieved sigh and a quiet "I'm glad."

Lisa inspected the sketch over Rinko’s shoulder, "This is really good, and I would absolutely love to have this on all of us - however, it would definitely need to be simplified, since we all agreed on small tattoos. This would need to be big."

"I can.. make a simpler one…" Rinko agreed.

"Actually," Lisa said, "Eve should be the one to redraw it in a simpler version. Since she's the one whos gonna tattoo it on us, we'll get a closer visual on what it'll look like since it'll be in her style."

Eve looked up to Lisa in awe. "M-..." she pointed to herself "Me?"

"Of course! You're ready to do this on your own."

Still sitting, Eve gently placed her fist on her mouth, hoping it’ll help hold in the sobs she’s desperately trying not to let out. “I...” she chokes out, “By my honor as a samurai, I won’t let you down!” Immediately, she got out another sheet of paper from the desk and started drawing up a smaller than palm sized version of the design on Rinko’s sketchbook.

"Where should we get it done!?" Ako piped up. "In the same place, or different places?"

"I think the same place would be more meaningful for us. Whenever we see it on ourselves, we’ll be reminded that we have each other no matter what." Yukina replied. "Maybe on our wrist."

"I wholeheartedly agree with your sentiment. However, you want it so out in the open!?" Sayo spoke up, a little too quickly. "I would like to have this important reminder of our bonds together, but I am not about to show the entire world I have a tattoo. Somewhere where it can be easily hidden will be best!"

"Where would you suggest we have it?"

"The middle of our lower back. It'll be easily hidden by our clothes, no matter what we wear.."

The room fell silent, as tension washed over them, and was staring at Sayo with kind of weird looks on their faces. Lisa's expression slowly morphed into an unabashed smile, and Ako slipped out a snicker.

“What?” She started to grow embarrassed from all the weird attention.

“Damn, Sayo, didn’t know you were like that.” Lisa chuckled, trying to be loud enough to be heard over Ako’s sudden burst of laughter.

“Like what? I don’t get it.” Sayo almost whined. “Minato-san?”

Yukina’s mouth quivered, very obviously trying not to smile or laugh.

“Fine. Not there, then.” Sayo said, as she folded her arms. What was wrong with that placement? Why didn’t anyone tell her?

A soft murmur was heard amidst the ruckus that couldn’t quite be heard from everyone. Eve, the only one who heard it, turned to the woman sat beside her. “What was that, Rinko-chan?” she asked, a little louder than she usually spoke, in hopes of getting everyone else’s attention.

It worked! the commotion quieted down, with a few other women turning to give Rinko their full attention.

"I, um...," Rinko began, gulping nervously. "I thought it would be... nice... to, uh, have it on our left sides? It'd be like we're, um... closer to each other's hearts... or something."

Ako turned around with full force, “WOW THAT’S A GREAT IDEA, RINRIN.”

“Very related to my placement.” Yukina said. “I like it.”

“I think it’s good too,” Sayo spoke up, “It will always be covered there, even if we wear swimsuits.”

Lisa couldn’t help but feel weird but also amused every time Sayo spoke for all of them about keeping tattoos hidden. The only way for Lisa to hide her own tattoos would be to wear a pantsuit at all times. “Rinko, I absolutely love you and all your ideas, you perfect angel. However I need to let all of you know that that placement is one of the most painful places to get tattooed, and for all of you - save for Ako” She paused to receive Ako’s high five upon mentioning her, “This will be your first tattoo. Since, safe to say, we all agree the placement to be on the side of our ribs, I want you all to please mentally prepare yourselves from now.”

“That’s fine” Yukina announced, “The pain will be forging our bond as Roselia. Through shared pain we will become stronger, together.”

A moment of silence passed as everyone stared at Yukina in amazement.

After another moment passed, and Tomoe stepped out of the piercing room. “Holy shit, dude, that’s so fuckin metal!”

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was rly gay and emo, huh guys
> 
> special thanx 2 my bf and my buddy gray for editing/checking my dumb ass punk choo ay shun


End file.
